1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally directed to the field of connectors, and is more specifically directed to a connection assembly useful for releasably securing parts of a multi-component product together in a manner that reduces production costs and enhances the overall appearance of the product.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many products consist of multiple components or parts connected to one another using various means of attachment such as welding, glue, nails, screws and the like. The amount of labor and/or machine time required to connect these parts together during production can have a dramatic impact on the overall time and cost of production, particularly for relatively inexpensive products having multiple parts.
For example, shelving carts used by the food service industry to store, display and transport trays or tubs of food and dishes are fairly simple in construction. The carts are typically rectangular in shape formed by four outer vertical posts riding on stem casters. The posts are secured to one another by horizontally extending stabilizing rods. The shelving is formed by support rods vertically stacked one above the other and extending horizontally between the outer posts on each side of the cart. Manufacture and sale of these carts is a highly competitive market. In order to be competitive as a cart manufacturer, it is necessary to produce carts in an efficient and cost effective manner.
The major manufacturing expenses for carts of this type are raw material costs and labor or machine time. While manufacturers have little control over the costs of raw materials, they can control the labor or machine time costs through more efficient manufacturing techniques. A large portion of the labor or machine time costs is associated with assembly of the carts. The carts are typically made by welding or bolting the support rods to the outer posts of the cart. In a cart having five shelving units, this would require twenty welds or bolts (ten support rods, one on either side of the cart, attached to a post at each end of the support rod). Welding the rod to each post is a labor-intensive job, requiring a large number of man-hours to produce each cart. In order to reduce the large number of man-hours, the welding is done as quickly as possible. Thus, in addition to high labor costs, welding leaves unsightly marks that detract from the overall appearance of the cart. Fastening the rods to the posts with nuts and bolts is better appearance wise, but it also requires a large number of man-hours. In addition, bolt fasteners are relatively expensive in comparison to the angle iron and other materials used for construction of the carts so as to unduly increase the cost of materials.
Thus, a need has developed in the art for a connection assembly that is cost effective to manufacture and assemble, yet is visually attractive in design.
This need is met by a connection assembly comprising a post and an extension member, wherein the post is formed of interlocking sides that may be releasably secured together. The interlocking sides define a slot in the exterior sidewall of the post at the juncture of the sides. This slot is configured to mateably engage a portion of the extension member. The extension member is fit into the slot when the two sides of the post are in an unlocked position. The two sides are then interlocked to releasably secure the extension member in place.
In use, the post comprises a first component of a product and the extension member comprises a second component of a product, wherein the first and second components are required to be connected to one another. The interlocking sides of the post are pulled apart into an unlocked position. The extension member is inserted into the slot formed within the exterior wall of the post at the juncture of the sides in such a manner as to engage with the slot. The two sides of the post are then brought back together into interlocking engagement. In this manner the two components of the product are connected together without the use of welding, glue, screws, nails or other time consuming connection means. The components are secured in a releasable manner such that the product can be easily disassembled if needed for parts replacement or repair. Furthermore, the appearance of the product is clean and finished without unsightly welds or protruding bolts.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the extension member comprises a support rod having a pair of opposed notches near an end of the rod. The notches are configured to mateably engage with the slot. The support rod has an end section extending from the opposed notches to the end of the rod. This end section is configured to be received within a cavity that is formed within the interior of the post by the two interlocking sides.
The interlocking sides of the post preferably include a plurality of fingers extending inwardly toward the interior of the post. The fingers are positioned adjacent one another with spaces between each finger. Abutment walls formed along the sides of the fingers run parallel one another. The fingers of the first interlocking side of the post are configured to fit within corresponding spaces of the second interlocking side of the post. In this manner, the abutment walls of the fingers of one side abut corresponding abutment walls of the fingers of the other side so as to prevent the sides from moving relative to one another in a direction transverse the abutment walls when in the interlocked position. Thus, the only way to unlock the two sides from engagement is to slide the sides apart in a direction parallel the abutment walls.
A locking channel is also preferably formed within the interior of the post to receive a locking pin. The locking pin is configured and positioned within the locking channel to substantially prevent the sides from moving relative to one another in a direction parallel the abutment walls. Thus, the locking pin may be inserted into the locking channel once the sides are in the interlocking position so as to prevent disengagement of the sides.
In a most preferred embodiment of the invention, the connection assembly is used in a shelving cart or other shelving unit having multiple shelves. The shelving cart comprises a plurality of vertically extending outer posts having interlocking sides as heretofore described. A plurality of slots are provided within the exterior sidewall of each post at the juncture of the interlocking sides. The slots are preferably spaced equally along the length of the post at the desired location of each shelf. The shelves are formed by support rods connected to two posts, one at either end of the rod, via engagement with the slots. Preferably, each support rod includes a pair of opposed notches near each end of the rod. These notches are configured to mate with a slot formed in the respective post. A locking channel within the interior of the post is configured to receive one or more locking pins that secure the interlocking sides of the post in the interlocking position after the support rod is engaged with the slot. Preferably, each post includes a locking pin configured to fit within a locking channel in the top and bottom of the post. Most preferably, the locking pin at the bottom of the post is formed by the stem of a stem caster. In this manner, the stem is used as a locking pin to secure the interlocking sides together and as a means of connecting the stem caster to the bottom of the post.
In another embodiment of the invention, the connection assembly is used in signage such as for a signpost. The signpost includes a vertically extending post comprising interlocking sides as heretofore described. One or more slots are provided within the exterior sidewall of the post at the juncture of the interlocking sides in the desired location of a sign support. An end of the sign support is configured to fit between the interlocking sides within the slot so as to connect the support to the post. The post may include a locking channel as heretofore described to receive a locking pin for securing the interlocking sides of the post in the interlocked position.